Intricate
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa finds herself trying to discover what Reno is to her at the start of their relationship. ReTi oneshot for fire mystic.


Intricate

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for fire mystic so enjoy! Please R&R.

There wasn't a cloud in the night sky as Tifa opened her eyes. The digital clock on the table to her left read 1:00 in crimson. Looking beside her, she saw that her boyfriend was missing.

Boyfriend...is that what he was?

Their relationship was still too new to start labeling what exactly the two of them meant to one another. She thought for a moment that he might have left her, walked out of her life just as he was rumored to have done countless times before to a legion of women.

But then she saw the Turk's favored goggles laying on the nearby dresser, his jacket placed next to that. Quelling the flood of doubts that had held reign over her thoughts a moment before, Tifa got out of bed and went to search for her lover.

Lover...that term fit him like a glove.

Still it didn't quite capture all his little nuances, his flaws that were becoming more and more endearing to the barmaid. She resumed her search after checking the kitchen, the redhead nowhere in sight. The Avalanche member was about to check the living room when the sound of a foot striking the floor came to her ears. It was coming from her training room where she practiced her katas everyday.

Walking down the carpeted hallway, her feet barely making any sound, she came to the slightly opened door and glanced in.

Reno was dancing. At least, that's what it looked like at first to Tifa. But as she watched, she noticed the strikes covering every defensive area, the gouges that would surely blind an enemy, and she could almost sense a lurid will to kill billowing from his body.

Killer...he had certainly earned that title.

As she continued to watch him, she found herself wondering if he had used any of these moves to kill her friends. She could see him fighting Biggs and Jessie, his strength too much for the both of them. Shaking her head, Tifa forced herself to focus on the moment.

His crimson hair trailed behind him as he continued his movements, the band holding his ponytail having been removed earlier in bed. The minimal moonlight pouring into the room bathed him in it's glow and Tifa found her breath catching in her throat at the sight of his lithe body glistening with sweat. The view of his bare chest made her heart beat a little faster in her chest.

Handsome...even with his scars she was fascinated by every inch of him

Tifa must have pushed on the door too hard, because Reno suddenly stopped his routine and glanced at the door. She walked in before he could open it and gave him a small smile.

"Couldn't sleep?" He smirked at her before moving closer, an arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her close until there wasn't any space between them.

"Someone was snoring too loudly for me to sleep," Reno replied. Tifa's eyes narrowed at the teasing comment.

Smart ass...and although he did have a nice butt, he could be a jerk at times.

"So are you coming back to bed or should I leave a pillow on the couch?" Reno's smirk vanished and he kissed her in the crook of her neck. And if Tifa Lockhart could be said to have a weak spot, that was most definitely it.

A moan escaped her lips but soon he silenced it with a passionate kiss, hands moving to her hips before lifting her off her feet and pressing her against a nearby wall. Once he had broken apart, he stared into her eyes, smiling wickedly at Tifa's flushed face and light panting.

He went in for another kiss but Tifa cut him off with a look. Curious as to why she stopped him, Reno raised an eyebrow.

"Reno...I know we haven't been together long but this has to be said...what exactly am I to you?"

"You're dangerous," Reno said softly, looking intently into her eyes as they widened. She was about to speak before Reno cut her off. "You make me feel and hope for dreams I thought had died a long time ago. And so that's why you're dangerous because I don't want to have to bury them again, understand?" And as Tifa stared back at him as he explained this, she noticed the look in his eyes.

Innocence...he had some still, a tiny fragment buried beneath cynicism and suffering.

Yet here he was, veil cast aside for this brief moment, and Tifa found herself hugging him tightly. Reno returned it, a few fingers sifting through her ebony hair as his cool breath tickled her pale flesh.

And once Reno finally let go and Tifa broke apart, the veil was once again covering him. He gave her a smirk and picked her up once more.

"Let's get back to bed."

"I can walk myself you know," Tifa said, mock annoyance in her voice.

"Then why don't you make me put you down?" Reno countered. Tifa snuggled close to his chest then and looked into his eyes.

"Because I deserve to be spoiled every now and then," she replied. Reno chuckled and continued walking.

"So...what am I to you?" Reno asked after several moments.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Tifa admitted.

"But you love me, right?"

"Yes, but I might not if you decide to cook again," Tifa said in her most serious tone. Reno rolled his eyes at that, causing Tifa to laugh softly.

"Smart ass..."

"But you love me, right?" Tifa asked, flashing him her best puppy dog face.

"Of course I do."

They had finally reached the bedroom and Reno set Tifa down before laying next to her. She moved close to him and as their skin met, she glanced over.

"One more question and I promise I'll stop." Reno motioned for her to continue. "What is our relationship?" Reno looked up at the ceiling as she asked this and looked back at her after several moments.

"Whatever you want it to be."

"Don't give me that, Reno. I care about what you want so don't let me have my way in everything, got it?" Reno nodded and soon started laughing. "What's so funny?!" He ran a hand over his face as he continued to laugh.

"You're the first person to ever care about what I want," he replied after his laughter had ceased. And Tifa could see the pain in his eyes as he said that. But it vanished a second later. Kissing him on the cheek, Tifa stroked one of his scars.

"I really do Reno and I don't want you to idealize me. We need to be equal...in everything..."

"Then I just want to live in the moment with you. The future is later on and right now, all I care about is right beside me....how does that sound?" Tifa gave him a content smile at his answer and pressed her forehead against his.

"Sounds wonderful..."

Their relationship had started as a spark, a passion that they had both acted upon which had led them to where they were now, and as Tifa was about to drift off to slumber, she realized she didn't care if she could ever label what Reno was to her.

He loved her.

She loved him.

And that was enough...


End file.
